Anger
by WikedGamerGirl
Summary: William is in the gym alone trying to get out his anger when Odd decides to walk in and bug him about something. [WillOdd] Spoilers of Ep 15 of Evolution


William had been punching the bag in the gym. Trying to settle out his thoughts, his rage at X.A.N.A. for manipulating him. Again. He heard the door of the gym open and shut close, yet he just ignored it continuing his training.

After a while he felt watched and may have stopped to check around to see who it was. To no surprise it was one of his friends.

"Finished your community service for the day?"

"Yeah with obviously no hope from you," replied the younger boy.

William frowned. He had forgotten he said he would help out today. "Right. Slipped my mind. Sorry about that."

Odd pouted tapping on the mats he was sitting on. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but he wanted to know more about what happened on Lyoko. Jeremie and Yumi had of course not held the information secret from the others, but they didn't give the full story. It was after all William's busy with how he felt and everyone felt like he would talk about when he wanted to.

"Ey, about the other day, I heard-"

"You talk too much." William cut him off.

He grabbed his jacket off the floor of the gym and started to move away. Odd thought for a moment he had just messed things up making the older teen mad at him once again, but surprisingly William sat down on the mats next to him. Odd was silent for moment.

"Well?" questioned William.

Odd rolled his eyes. "I thought you said I talk too much."

William smirked. "Since when do you listen to me?"

"Good point." Odd laughed a bit before continuing. "So I heard about what happened on Lyoko, but Jeremie and Yumi said if I wanted to know the whole story I'd have to ask you. Then Ulrich and Aelita warned me not to and said that we should wait for you to tell us yourself."

"I can see you tried your best not to ask." William was trying to joke it off, but he still held a solemn expression.

Odd frowned. "You know all I can figure out is your upset over the whole 'codeless' thing. I know how you feel now, but at the same time. I'm happy I lost all my codes."

William raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent. Odd chuckled.

"I missed being able to fight back on Earth being able to protect everyone from the specters, not just having to run away all the time. And I defiantly won't miss running into towers," Odd laughed at his own joke looking over to William who was smiling himself. Odd nudge him in the arm. "So do I get that explanation now?"

"Psshh. That's all you want, huh?"

Odd frowned shaking his head. "I thought you needed to talk to someone and we're friends."

William was a bit shook, but smile. "Okay, I'll tell you."

"Yes!"

William smirked. "Keep doing that and I'll change my mind."

"I'll stay quiet. I promise," pleaded the younger teen.

"Okay." But William doubted that. "X.A.N.A. sent a clone of me. To try and manipulate me into taking Yumi out, so no one could deactivate the tower. I may have let him get to me for a moment."

"How?"

"He said-"

"Wait the clone talked?"

William gave Odd a wary look and the younger apologized before he continued. "He said that I was just the guy useful for fights and get rejected and ignored when I'm not needed anymore."

"And you believe him?"

William got up and headed toward the door. He didn't need any judgment right now. Odd jumped in front of him blocking the door.

"You know curiously killed the cat." William was tempted to just push the younger out of the way.

"At least I'm making an effect to be your friend."

They just stood there silently. William didn't want to do this anymore. He looked away irritated at how this was going.

"Yeah! I believed him! For a while now I've been feeling like this. I knew he was trying to trick me, but that didn't mean I felt like what he was saying was wrong. I was angry at Yumi, at all of you. I was hurt. I was conflicted. But Jeremie reminded me that we're friends. That I'm part of the group now!" William was angry and it showed. He just wanted Odd to leave him alone at this point and if that meant having to telling Odd what he wanted to hear; no matter painful it was he'd actually talk for once. "Happy?!"

The younger looked down a bit awkward and sulking. "No. I shouldn't have asked. It was a stupid idea."

William felt bad now. Odd didn't deserve to be yelled at and to be the target of his anger. He put his hand on Odd's cheek and forced the other to look up at him as he looked apologetically at the younger.

"I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. I'm sorry."

Odd smiled a bit. "It's okay. You just needed to get it out."

When William didn't move his hand Odd got a little awkward moved his own hand placing it on the older teen's. Looking up at him he caught William's eyes and Odd ended up forgetting about moving the hand on his cheek. Once the other started leaning in Odd's brain finally caught up to him.

"What about Yumi?"

William didn't stopped and didn't reply, he just kept leaning in.

"B-but I like Sam."

That got William to stop, but he was already too close. Odd was blushing feeling William's warm breathe on his lips. He didn't know why he did just pushed William away, but…

"I won't do anything you don't want me to."

"Ehh… I don't know what I want. I-" Odd closed his eyes for a moment. "I didn't know you-!" This didn't make sense, but when he opened his eyes again he didn't care as he stared back into beautiful brown eyes. "I- Shut me up." His heart was beating fast as he finally finished his decision.

William smirked and closed the spaced between his lips and Odd's.


End file.
